The End of Terror
by BlogDog123
Summary: Three friends embark on a quest to find the last known entrance to the End to defeat the vile Enderdragon for plaguing their island home with Endermen. Rated T for fantasy violence and language. Contains Original Characters made by me. I do not own Minecraft. The first in a planned trilogy. NOT COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

** PROLOGUE**

Large, angry waves slammed into the rocky coast of the northern shores. Vicious winds battered the forest, stripping the trees of their brown-red leaves. Pounding rain drenched everything in reach of the torrential downpour.

Down the coastline was a large hill of mud, stone, and shale; it was formed many years ago after a massive storm triggered a landslide. No one knew what was inside the massive hill. Everybody thought it was just a pile of dirt.

However, they were wrong. Inside the hill was a large, obsidian cavern. Torches clung to iron rungs on the walls, casting an eerie light.

Three oddly humanoid creatures were gathered around a circle, with a small tower in the center of it, constructed out of bedrock. The circle was filled with a strange, pitch-black liquid. Greenish-blue stars and smoke spiraled slowly from the ooze.

The humanoid figures looked like aliens from another planet. They were very tall. Their skin was as dark as a moonless night. They had small bodies and long, slender arms and legs. Tiny, purple eyes peered down into the liquid. Purple sparks emitted from their bodies.

One of the aliens began speaking in a bizarre language; it began making hand gestures to the dark water in the circle.

Suddenly, the liquid in the circle began to bubble and solidify. The pillar began to crack and crumble.

The figures eyes widened as they scrambled away from the portal and cowered in the corner.

There was a blinding flash of light.

**A/N - So, what do you think? Like it so far? Wondering what will happen next? No? Ok. ****Stay tuned for chapter 1...**


	2. Stonewall

**CHAPTER 1: Stonewall**

The town of Stonewall was extremely small and quaint, built in the middle of a vast forest in the far west. It consisted of five different buildings (a library, a smithy, one large house, a dojo and a farmhouse/kitchen. The town was surrounded by tall, stone brick walls to protect it from invaders; the village didn't get many enemies, but the chief insisted on including one just in case.

The chief on Stonewall was an intimidating man. He was in his mid-20s. He stood tall and was sturdily built. He wore long blue jeans which were battered with age and a faded red polo shirt. He had coarse black hair and emerald-green eyes.

He was out taking his early morning walk around the village square, carrying his massive, iron war-hammer. When he began approaching the smithy, he stopped and sat down on the stone stairs leading up to the thick iron door of the blacksmith shop.

The chief started to hum an old tune he learned when he was a kid, and stopped when he heard the door open in a house next to the blacksmith.

A young man appeared from the doorway.

He was tall-ish, with dark brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. He was skinny but physically strong; he often assisted in the blacksmith's duties in order for him to gain at least some muscle. He had recently turned 19 years old, and was enjoying being more adult than he was. He wore leather pants and a white cloth t-shirt, with a symbol of a sword engulfed in flames on it. He smiled at the chief.

"Good morning, Jaython."

Jaython stood up and shook hands with the boy. "Same to you, Alden. You look well-rested."

"As do you," said Alden. He looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds were drifting lazily across the sky.

"Do you think we'll get some rain this afternoon?" said Alden, glancing at Jaython.

"I hope not. Everyone has some warrior combat training today," said Jaython, rubbing a smudge of dirt off of his hammer's head. "You did remember it _was _today, right? I know how forgetful you are sometimes."

Alden smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, I remembered."

Jaython turned and started walking to the farmhouse. "Tell Seth and Narisa to get up for some breakfast. I'll make sure old Atar knows he needs to begin cooking."

Alden sighed and re-entered the house where he, Narisa and Seth lived.

It was a bit odd. The majority of people who lived in the village, with the exception of Atar, the elderly cook, was either 19 or in their mid-20s. None of them ever remembered having parents.

The house was a simple but effective one; it was fairly large house, with one main room that housed a kitchen and a dining room, with a small, ancient television resting on an equally-old television stand. Twin staircases were attached to both sides of the walls; they lead up to the bedrooms and an "entertainment room": a small space with bean bag chairs, a more fanciful TV, and a bookshelf filled with novels.

Alden ascended the stairs and opened the door to the far left. He entered Narisa's room.

Her room had white, rough-textured walls, adorned with wooden sticks and staves of various sizes and color. Cabinets filled with robes and casual clothing rested against many walls. A small bookshelf held spell books. To the right corner of the room was a large bed with red covers. And laying underneath those covers was the sleeping body of Narisa.

Alden leaned over and gently shook her awake. "Narisa, get up, it's morning, and Atar is making breakfast."

She mumbled. "Urgghh, breakfast..."

Alden shook her roughly. "Come on, get up already, I need to go wake up Seth too. I don't have all morning."

Narisa opened her eyes. Eyes as blue as the ocean stared up at him. "Then get out so I can change."

Alden left her room, calling to her. "Meet us up at the farmhouse."

Alden entered Seth's room. A bed, slightly smaller than Narisa's, rested in the left corner of the room. A large, finely-crafted bow with a full quiver of well-made arrows were lying on a nightstand. Paintings of forest scenery and a huge steam train hung on the faded-green walls.

Alden was much less gentle on Seth than he was on Narisa; he slugged his shoulder. "Get up, maggot!"

Seth's face appeared from the covers. "I know, same old story, get up for breakfast, big day today, blah blah blah, I'll meet you at the farmhouse, yakkity yak, yeah yeah, I'll be there."

Alden left the house and walked down the path to the farmhouse.


	3. The Request

**CHAPTER 2: The Request**

Alden opened the door to the farmhouse and stepped inside.

When Stonewall was founded, it was built near to an ancient barn; thus, Jaython recruited an elderly traveler named Atar to cook when he felt like cooking, and transformed the barn into a bona fide cafeteria.

There was definitely traces of the barn still in it. The classic musty smell hung in the air, and the rafters groaned with age when the wind blew through the open windows. The aged wood had been painted over many times with white paint, but no matter how many times it was redone, the paint always ended up peeling. Marble tiles decorated the floor. A single table with six chairs around it stood in the center, with a massive oven to the right, and an enormous cabinet filled with ingredients was on the left. Beside the oven was a refrigerator to keep cold foods, well, cold.

Two people were seated at the table, Jaython and a very old man. Atar was wrinkled with age, his scruffy white and gray hair in a tangled mess. His eyes drooped slightly, and he talked hoarsely, like he had a throat injury. He wore a gray undershirt, over it an archaic chef's apron that was several sizes too large for him. He wore tacky blue jeans that were covered in dust.

Alden sat down at the table. "So what's on the menu for breakfast today, Atar?" he said, turning to the ancient cook.

"Well, not much, I am afraid," said Atar, gesturing to the fridge. "I am low on supplies. But for now I have some pork chops and scrambled eggs."

"That will do," said Alden. He looked out the barn's open door. "Oh, here come Narisa and Seth now."

The duo entered the room.

Seth was shorter than Alden and weaker, but although he lacked power, he had plenty of courage. He had light brown hair that was long and thin. His eyes were brown, and he was wearing khakis with a brown sweater.

Narisa was beautiful and had long chestnut-colored hair and amber eyes. She was slightly shorter than Alden but taller than Seth. She was thin but fit and athletic. She wore a long, blue skirt that reached past her knees and a long-sleeved white shirt, adorned with a symbol of a thundercloud.

As they sat down, Jaython and Atar stood up; Jaython went to retrieve some plates and silverware while Atar went to bring out the remaining food.

Jaython set the platters and eating utensils down on the table, and Atar placed a pork chop and scrambled eggs on each plate. They all began eating.

"So, like I was saying, Alden, I am low on ingredients, and I was wondering if I could ask for your guys' help," Atar said, sweeping his arm indicating Narisa, Seth, and Alden.

"What do you want us to do?" said Narisa.

"You know the town of Coltsfoot, right?" said Atar. "The town near the Notched Lake?"

"Of course," said Seth.

"Good," Atar continued, "because I want you three to go there and bring me back some supplies from the marketplace there. Do not worry about the money; just tell the shopkeeper that Atar requests some supplies. Do not complain about the distance; it's only about a 45 minutes walk from here. I would also advise you to take a coat or jacket, as it is very likely that it will begin to rain, and to take your weapons with you in case you encounter trouble."

"Can't this wait?" Jaython protested. "They've got training to..."

"Do not trouble yourself," Atar interrupted. "I have seen these three in combat before, and they are all very, very skilled; Alden with a blade, Narisa with magic, and Seth with a bow."

"But..."

"No buts," said Atar sternly. "You three will finish your food and depart at once. You must be back here by dusk. Night in the woods is a dangerous place."

As the three finished the meal, Jaython went to the house and got their coats and weapons. Alden's sword was hand-crafted by Jaython himself, a fine blade with a sharp iron blade and a golden hilt. Narisa's wand was a simple wooden stick; it seemed like nothing, but it was reliable and capable of producing powerful spells.

Coats on backs and weapons in hand, they left through the east gate, down the gravel path to the town of Coltsfoot.

**A/N - I'm sorry if the story doesn't seem Minecraft-y yet, but it will in time.  
**


End file.
